Bonds and Restraints
by cleonaya
Summary: There something that you can't do forever, but with a little help just maybe... in which Okita and Kagura struggle against odds.


**Chapter 1: Hard Life...**

Kagura is a yato who restrains her blood daily, and believe me that isn't easy. It's like trying to run without making your heartbeat yeah hard right. I wouldn't recommend doing that either. Kagura cries a lot at night by herself no one knows about it really. She thinks of her mother who was a lot like her. The 2 of them never wanted to fight unnecessarily and laughed off pain. Today, Kagura just wasn't feeling like her usual self. When she was woken up out of bed Kagura slammed it open violently, "K-kagura?!" Shinpachi questioned her brute strength on the innocent door.

She removed her hands immediately and climbed out her 'room', and into the bathroom. She took a piss and washed her hands. She let the cold water run gently across her fingers as she looked at the mirror showing her reflection. She stared and stared before a high pitched scream was heard from the living room. "Oi, Kagura is everything ok-" Gintoki stopped mid-sentence his daughters fist were firmly planted in the mirror.

"K-Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi questioned her for the second time that morning. " Are you okay?"

Kagura slowly removed her fist and her arms dangled at her sides. She smiled, "Yeah Gin-chan you might want to get that mirror fixed by the way. There was a bug on the mirror that's all" She began humming to herself wiping the blood of her knuckles she skipped out the door past the 2 men it into her 'room'.

Gintoki and Shinpachi exchanged looks of worry. "What should we do Gin-san?"

"I gotta take a shit leave now Shinpachi!" with that Gintoki slammed the door shut. Yes, the Yorozuya have never been good at exchanging words with glances.

Kagura pulled her hair into two firm telephone buns, and stepped outside her cabinet... I mean 'room'. She wondered over to the fridge and grabbed some of Gintoki's strawberry milk and started drinking it. "Ne, Kagura what're ya doing that's my strawberry milk?!"

"I'm thirsty Gin-chan! Can't I drink something other than water or tea for once?!"

"No stop being spoiled, you can't because it's mine and I said so!"

"Gin-chan stop being a baby! My he-" she suddenly dropped the milk as her hands flew to her head. "No stop!" she thought to herself squeezing at her head. "You know you want to kill someone Kagura just let it all out. Let me out!" she cringed and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagura-chan are you okay?!" Shinpachi asked grabbing her hands.

Kagura looked around her as she saw Gintoki scrambling to pick up his strawberry milk. She smiled, "I-I'm fine, let me go out for some fresh air I think that should help" she grabbed her parasol and walked out the door.

She sighed and walked down the steps, "Kagura-sama are you feeling well today?" Tama who was sweeping the front door of Otose's bar asked her.

Kagura just grinned and continued on her way. She walked to the park and found just who she wanted to see. She grabbed her parasol and aimed it at him. "Oi Sadist this is payback for last time!" she showered him with bullets. She smirked and waited for him to come out of the now smoky area. However, all she felt was handcuffs go around her wrist as she looked down. "Oi, Sadist get this off now and fight me!"

"You just insulted me, attacked me, and commanded me. China that is just too many crimes for one day." he dragged her to his patrol car.

She pulled back against him, "Stop being stubborn and fight me NOW!"

"China what're you a masochist. You like to fight that much?" he began to push her into the car after realizing her resist was weaker. "Ne, China I'm just taking you back to your-" Kagura began to giggle and laugh. "What's so funny China?"

"No...I...can't...don't...want to kill" she giggled out.

"Kill?" he quickly withdrew his sword feeling the dark aura around the girl.

Before Sougo even realized it the girl was by his ear and whispered, "What does your blood taste like?"

He swung his sword at her and she dodged it flying a few feet away. She licks her lips and her eyes pierced through his very soul. She took her hands spreading them as far as they could go and then broke her restraints with her knee. Sougo tightned his grip on his sword. She launched towards him sending a punch straight in his gut. He grabbed his stomach before removing his hand and placing it back on his sword. He dodged a kick and blocked a punch. The girl's smile widened as she took his sword between her palms pushing it upwards and then quickly punching him in the face before sending a kick to his side. He grabbed her leg before she could retract again and stabbed her in her thigh. She smirked and her smile grew wider as she pulled the sword out unaffected by the pain from the bleeding wound. "Kagura!" came running glasses with a silver permed headed person.

She cringed at the sound of her name a little, and Sougo didn't let the advantage go unoticed.

He took the opprotunity to slice her chest area. "Aaaah!" she screamed. "Sadist you bastard" she collapsed to the ground panting, "Mami helps me" Kagura said to herself.

She trembled on the ground and Sougo looked at her confused just now she really had the intent to kill him. The crowd that had been watching the fight began growing louder as conversations started most of the probably being rumors. Sougo took out his megaphone and bazooka, "Alrighty folks whoever isn't involved with this incident better get moving in about a second or I'll clear you out my way" he took the bazooka and aimed it at the crowd as the crowd quickly vanished. He looked back over to China who had tears running down her face.

"What did you do to her?!" Gintoki asked finally serious for the first time since the story began.

"Nothing danna, she attacked me first. All I did was defend myself." he put his bazooka away.

"Get a grip Kagura!" Shinpachi screamed at her.

Kagura slapped Shinpachi, "Stop yelling Megane! I'm not dying" she looked at the man who she just fought with, "Sadist...I'm sorry"

Sougo looked surprised, "China I'm not that weak like you"

Kagura frowned seeing the obvious bruises inside and outside his body she turned to Gintoki, "Gin-chan how did you know I was here?" Kagura looked at her elder.

Gintoki was scratching his head, "Well it was kind of like this...

_Gintoki and Shinpachi were walking down the steps of the Yorozuya, __"__Gintoki-sama may I speak with you for a minute?" Gintoki shrugged his shoulders and him and Shinpachi walked over to the robot maid, __"__Gintoki-sama I believe there is something unsettling about Kagura-sama today"_

"_Unsettling how?" Gintoki replied._

"_Kagura has something unsettling growing inside of her, something evil. I detected it through my sensors when I realized her heart rate was off... Gintoki-sama, Shinpachi-sama Kagura-sama needs you two" Tama bowed._

"_Eh... that girl is probably going through mood swings, maybe she's got a boyfriend?" Gintoki picked at his nose._

"_Tama-san what do you mean?"_

"_Kagura-sama is losing a battle against herself" Tama replied still bowing._

"_Losing a battle to herself..." Shinpachi thought for a moment, __"__Gin-san! We need to hurry to Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi started running._

"_Eh? Eh? Shinpachi-kun what's goimg on?" Gintoki followed after him._

"_Gin-san you didn't know this because Kagura didn't want to worry you so we swore to secrecy not to say anything about it. But, in Yoshiwara Kagura snapped and became a monster she aimed to kill and wasn't holding back on her strength... For a moment Kagura lost herself to her blood"_

"And that's when we saw you about to finish off Soiuichiro-kun here" Gintoki finished.

"Sougo danna, and she couldn't finish me off even if she tried." Sougo stared down with deadpan eyes.

Kagura grimiced looking away she got up holding her stomach, "I-I'm going home"

"Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked recovering from her slap.

"Don't were Shinpachi, Gin-chan I'm just going home. These wounds don't hurt that bad besides I heal quickly I'm not human... like you" she put her parasol over her head and walked home.

When she got far enough away Gintoki spoke, "Sofa-kun what happened?"

"Sougo... nothing really happened anyways" he turned around. "It was just a fight" he got in his patrol car and slammed the door driving away. He gripped his side it really was ringing,"Damn"

He drove to the Shinsengumi parking lot and walked to the front gates, "Oi, Sougo do you think you can skip out on patroling and go to sleep get back to your car"

Sougo turned around, "Hijikata-s-san?" he coughed out. "What the hell this is like so OOC right now..." he thought to himself. "What the fuck did China do to me?" He kneeled down and started coughing up blood.

Hijikata's eyes widened, "S-Sougo?!" he ran over to him. "Pull it together hey!" Sougo became limp in Hijikata's arms. Hijikata shook him, "Sougo?" with no response he pulled the boy over his shoulde, and carried him inside. Gasps and whispers were heard around the HQ, "Yamazaki get Kondo and tell him to meet me in Sougo's room"

"H-hai!" Yamzaki said.

Hijikata walked to Sougo's room and placed him on the ground he unbuttoned his uniform, "W-what happened?" he thought to himself.

There was a fist mark in the center of Sougo's stomach slightly under his ribcage, and it appeared one of his ribs was shattered. There was stomping through the hallway, "Toshi what's wrong what did Sougo..." Kondo stopped and looked at the bruised up male. "W-what happened?"

"I don't know, he passed out at the frontgates. Looks like it's from internal injury." Hijikata felt around for anymore injuries. "He's still breathing though, so that's good." Hijikata stood up, "He needs to go to a hospital so we have to send him. I'll start the car, can you bring him Kondo?" When Kondo nodded he turned around and walked out the door, "Sougo you idiot what have you gotten yourself into?" he thought.

Meanwhile Kagura was attempting to wrap her wounds, "Tch, wrap dammit!"

"Kagura-sama?" came a robotic voice from in the center of the room.

Kagura didn't realize she was there and froze, "Tama?"

"May I assist you with your wounds?" Tama asked. Kagura just looked away, as Tama walked over and picked up discarded bandages. She began to bandage her chest area, "Kagura-sama are you well?" No response. "What're you goimg to do now"

Kagura's breath hitched and she stuttered, "I-I don't know" she squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I don't want to hurt anyone...I don't want to kill anyone. I don't know wha to do anymore" she squeezed her knuckles on her dress.

Tama hugged the girl, "Kagura-sama you won't hurt us, you're to good for that. You can only be yourself because everyone is already taken"

Kagura hugged Tama back,"Arigatou Tama" she finally started crying.

**This isn't over yet folks I decided to be nice too here is a preview of what's to come and remember to review!**

"_**Kagura-chan why?" screamed Shinpachi.**_

"_**What did you say?" Kondo questioned the man.**_


End file.
